A wireless communications system may utilize bi-directional signaling of control information to coordinate operations between geographically disparate communications devices. As a way to further evolve Wi-Fi (wireless fidelity) communications, there has been activity to make new frequency bands available in which Wi-Fi can be deployed. Two such bands include additional bandwidth in the 5 GHz band and 6-10 GHz bands. The Federal Communications Commission (FCC) announced this band was available for ultra-wideband use in 2002. The attractiveness to the band is that there is 3 GHz of contiguous bandwidth available globally. Other systems have attempted to use the band that withdrew or has had minimal market deployment. Thus, the spectrum is currently underutilized.